


From the Stars

by Goddess_in_Aubergine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Happy First Contact Day, M/M, Solkar takes a shot of straight corn syrup, Taking shots, chapter one can stand alone, never done that before, second chapter contains smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_in_Aubergine/pseuds/Goddess_in_Aubergine
Summary: Solkar approaches Zefram after first contact. They take some shots and discuss that handshake.
Relationships: Zefram Cochrane/Solkar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy First Contact Day
> 
> I wouldn't have thought of this without This fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927850 by LiterallyThePresident.

Zefram went to the bar get himself another drink. This had been one hell of a night and this was one hell of a celebration. He’d never imagine his invention would lead to all of this. All he wanted was a great deal of money and sexual companionship he could buy with that money. He saw one of the aliens approaching him from behind.

“Greetings Zefram,” he said. Zefram now saw he was the alien that shook his hand earlier.

“I must have missed your name,” said Zefram.

“We have not yet introduced ourselves.” said the Vulcan. “I am S’chn T’gai Solkar.”

“Shic’cn?” Zefram contorted his face as he attempted to pronounce his name. 

“You may call me Solkar.” said Solkar.

“Solkar then,” said Zefram. “Nice to make your acquaintance. Would you like a drink?”

“Yes,” said Solkar, sitting on the stool next to Zefram “I am unfamiliar with human beverages.”

“Well, I’m having some whiskey” Zefram asked Eddy to pour out a shot for Solkar. Solkar took a small sip and placed down the glass.

“Not to your taste?” asked Zefram

“No. Do human’s find it’s taste enjoyable?” asked Solkar.

“Some do,” said Zefram. “But that’s not its main purpose.”

“What is its purpose, if not to hydrate or taste palatable,” asked Solkar.

“To get shitfaced,” said Zefram. “I mean get drunk.” Zefram translated. Figures of speech and colloquial language didn’t seem to be as easily understood by Solkar.

“The purpose is to become inebriated,” repeated Solkar

“Uh yeah.” Zefram threw back Solkar’s discarded shot not to waste it.

Solkar paused for a moment. “Do you have sugar?”

“We don’t have much in the way of frills around here, but they keep some blue curacao and there’s some simple syrup.”

“I will have a shot of these.” Solkar decided.

“Of straight simple syrup?” asked Zefram

“Yes, and the blue curacao. It is reminiscent of Romulan Ale.”

“No problem,” Zefram said, as the bartender poured out the shots for Solkar. “But why just syrup? It’s not intended to be a drink.”

“Vulcans become inebriated from high amounts of sugar,” said Solkar. “Is there a proper way to consume these?”

“Yeah,” said Zefram. “You just...” he demonstrated taking another shot of fireball whiskey.

Solkar thew back the syrupy shot and took it in one. Zefram could feel his heart skip a beat. He looked resplendent.

Solkar’s face began to flush green. “You alright?” Zefram asked hoping he didn’t just poison his new companion.

“Yes,” said Solkar. “That was pleasant.” He drank the blue shot. “Despite the similarity in appearance, this is dissimilar to Romulan Ale. I would like another.”

Zefram passed Solkar the drink. “So where are you all from?”

“We are from a planet called Vulcan,” responded Solkar. “I am from Shi’Khar which is our capital city.”

“What’s it like?” asked Zefram

“Vulcan is a planet located in Sector 001 in the Alpha Quadrant. It has no moons but sister planets that are visible from the surface. It is comprised of mostly desert but has a variety of flora and fauna. Vulcan is approximately 16 lightyears from Earth.”

“Your companions headed back already?”

“It appears so. The environment is very different compared to Vulcan and so are the people. The current environment, meaning the loud music, the... exuberant singing, the inebriation, and the physical contact, is not one they are accustomed too.”

“But you have stayed?”

“Yes.” said Solkar “I find it interesting, how different cultures celebrate achievement. I have participated in many first contacts and many liaisons with many peoples. I find humans to be quite lively.”

“So Vulcans as a whole don’t do music, drink or touch?” asked Zefram.

“We have music but none like this.” said Solkar “As for consuming towards the end of inebriation or physical touch no. Inebriation is rare, and if one engages in it, it is done in private. Physical touch is reserved for mates and families. This does not apply to us all as individuals, however. I do occasionally engage in touch. Which is one reason I was the one to initiate contact.”

“You’re not telling me you all don’t even tough hands?” Zefram said wit disbelief. Their interplanetary guests seemed a bit stiff and emotionless but Solkar had to be pulling his leg.

“We touch hands quite often,” said Solkar “But with our intimate partners. I believe the human equivalent is a kiss.”

Zefram was at a loss for words. This night was full of surprises. “I’m sorry. Didn’t intend to kiss you without your permission.”

“There is no need to apologize, we were quite familiar with the custom and it was quite pleasant.” said Solkar, He leaned slightly “If you are interested, I’d be interested in repeating the experience.”

Zefram swallowed. “I’d be interested”

“I must inform you that Vulcans are touch telepaths. I won’t enter you mind but our surface impressions may be shared. Do I have your consent?”

That was new. “Sure,” he said, “I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Solkar extended two fingers and waited til Zefram mirrored him. He then pressed their fingers together. It was hard to explain but Zefram could feel a welcome, but foreign, presence. Like Solkar had said, Zefram couldn’t detect any of Solkar’s thoughts. Just a general impression and that impression was aroused.

“This,” said Solkar breathily “Is an ozh’esta. Crudely translated, a kiss.”

“Our handshake must have been a sight.” Zefram realized

“Yes. More,” responded Solkar. Zefram rose to challenge. He dragged his well-worked fingertips across Solkar’s smoother ones. Solkar rubbed their palms together and gently traced the veins on the back of Zefram’s. This was strange, thought Zefram, but damn if he wasn’t horny as hell. He’d never considered himself one for hands before. Ass, yes, hands were new.

Solkar looked up, face still reserved as ever but flushed green on his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears and his pupils were blown. “That was very pleasant.”

Zefram decided to shoot his shot. “Would you like to go back to my place?”

“Yes,” said Solkar. “I’d like that very much.”


	2. Chapter 2

Solkar walked very intently, a little more intently than usual. He noted that his motor capabilities were slightly decreased due to his glucose-induced inebriation, fascinating. On the way to Zefram's lodging, he chanced hand touches with him. It was dark and there didn't appear to be anyone out in their immediate surroundings to witness his indecent behavior. Though, it was likely humans didn’t consider hand touching indecent at all. 

“Your ship,” began Solkar “It appeared to be a repurposed weapon.”

“Yeah, the Phoenix is made from an old Titan II ballistic missile. Some people call it poetic that a weapon was repurposed in that way but space travel on Earth was always linked to war.”

“It is the same on Vulcan, though we have since moved on from our war-like ways. Admittedly, only because the survival of our species depended on it,” responded Solkar. 

“Your kind almost blew themselves to bits too?” asked Zefram.

“Indeed.” 

“There really is hope for humanity yet,” said Zefram. 

“What was your motivation for attempting faster than light travel?” asked Solkar as they arrived at Zefram’s lodgings. Zefram sat on the edge of his bed. 

“An island of naked women.” Zefram winced internally. Why did he say that? 

“I am not sure I understand,” said Solkar. “How does an island of naked women follow the creation of a warp engine.”

“I uh, It's the poverty round here. After the war and all, there's not a lot of chance to get out of it." Zefram explained. "I was gonna make a lot of money and use it to retire to a tropical island. The hope for the future shit, that’s all Lily.” 

“How do the women get there?" 

“Ah, that is… I would pay them,” said Zefram. “I don’t think that's gonna happen anytime soon regardless.” 

“Yes, it seems your future has taken a different path,” said Solkar. “Though I do think less poverty is in humanity's future, in part due to you, regardless of your motivation. Your accomplishment is admirable. I find your mind is enticing.” 

“So people have been saying,” said Zefram. “Thank you. You are enticing as well.”

“Thank you,” said Solkar, as it seemed to be the human custom. “This is no island, and I am not a woman, but you may have me naked, and I require no financial compensation.” 

“Uh yeah,” “That’d be quite, uh. That’d be perfect. Anatomy-wise, is this gonna work?" 

"Yes," said Solkar. "In our observation of humanity, we became somewhat familiar with human anatomy and mating. Our physiology is similar enough for intercourse. You will find that sexual pleasure is possible between multiple species if one is innovative enough. Being as you are, it is my belief that your performance will be more than adequate."

Then Solkar started removing his clothes. Quickly and almost clinically.  
,  
“Show me how humans kiss.” Solkar walked over to where Zefram sat and straddled him. Zefram wondered if all Vulcans were as direct as Solkar was. Zefram placed his hand on the side of Solkar’s face and leaned in for a kiss. He started closed mouth and gradually introduced lips sucking and tongue. It was messy but very good. Solkar’s honest enthusiasm had his dick stirring and his trousers were starting to tent.

He knew the feeling was reciprocated because Solkar’s penis was at half-mast. It was shaped pretty similarly to a human dick, but it flushed green on the tip and had two ridges running up the sides, ending at his frenulum. Vulcan blood must be green, thought Zefram. 

Recalling the sensitivity of Solkar’s hands, Zefram decided to take Solkar’s fingers into his mouth. 

Almost immediately, Solkar’s breath caught and his hips rocked forward, pressing his erection forward where it pressed against Zefram's abdomen. Zefram increased him ministrations on Solkar’s finger, teasing on each individual one, as Solkar made a manner of quiet desperate noises. 

“Zefram, please stimulate my phallus.” gasped Solkar. Solkar’s erection was now standing erect and fully engorged. The tip was now emerald green, pre-ejaculate beading at the top, and the ridges were even more prominent.  
Zefram reached down and dragged his callused fingers up Solkar’s ridges lightly, making him squirm a little in his lap, After a little more light touched he grasped Solkar’s erection and stroked it, moving his thumb in circles when he reached the top to stimulate his cock head. When he did that, Solkar thrust up into his hand. Zefram removing Solkar's fingers form his mouth to press wet kisses into his neck, hoping it was an erogenous zone on Vulcan’s as well. Judging by the keening noise Solkar released it was. Zefram began to stroke Solkar’s erection in earnest. His grip was firm and he massaged the head on the upstroke. Solkar began to tense before releasing a strangled groan and tipping over into his release. 

Zefram picked up an reached over to the drawer behind him and wiped his hand on an old shirt which he then discarded. 

Solkar ran his hand over Zeframs tented trousers. “Take these off for me,” he said. 

As Solkar was still straddling him. Zefram awkwardly undid his belt and shimmied down his pants while still seated. 

“These are your testes,” said Solkar, rolling Zeframs balls in his hand. “Is that correct?” 

“Yes they are,” said Zefram. “Do you not have them?” He looked and noticed for the first time that there was no notable scrotum on Solkar’s body. 

“I do,” said Solkar. “In Vulcans, the gonads remain inside, which gives them a measure of protection.” 

“Well, humans need a lower temp to make sperm so they hang outside,” explained Zefram. 

“Fascinating,” said Solkar. “May I use my mouth to stimulate your genitals?” 

“Hell yeah, you can,” responded Zefram. 

Solkar got on his knelt down between Zefram’s knees and began to suck on his testes. He then licked his way up Zeframs shaft, tracing the visible veins until he reached the mushroomed head. Solkar teased the cockhead with his tongue, laving the leaky tip before enclosing it in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. He pulled off with an audible pop. 

“You taste of salt.” said Solkar “No just here but all over.”

“That would be sweat,” said Zefram. “You don’t taste like much at all.”

“I am familiar with sweat,” said Solkar. “Water is precious on Vulcan so we perspire very little.”

“That’s interesting,” said Zefram, “We can swing back around to this topic later, but if you don’t mind…” 

“Ah, of course.” Solkar wrapped his mouth around Zefram’s phallus and locked eyes with him. Zefram left out a restrained groan at the sight of Solkar’s green-tinged lips stretched around hi. Never breaking eye contact, slowly but expertly, Solkar took Zefram’s erection in to the hilt. Zefram ran his hand’s through Solkar’s silky black hair musing it a bit. Solkar hummed around Zefram’s erection sending vibrations up his shaft causing Zefram to moan aloud. 

Solkar began to bob his head up and down on Zefram’s erection, pressing his tongue against the bottom on the shaft and swirling around the head. Zefram grunted, “If you’re wanting to pull off, now is your time.” Solkar hummed and increased his speed. After a few more strokes, Zefram spilled his release into Solkar’s waiting mouth. 

"Interesting," said Solkar as he released Zefram’s phallus. "That is not like Vulcans at all." 

"The way we ejaculate?" askes Zefram. 

"No, the taste." said Solkar. “Would you kiss me again?”

Zefram leaned pulled Solakr in for another human-style kiss, his own bitter taste faintly detectable against Solkar’s tongue. The kiss continued until Zefram had to pull away for air. “That was wonderful.” Zefram complimented. 

“I return the sentiment,” said Solkar. “I want to know more of you, Zefram Cochrane. I think it is quite fortunate that our paths have crossed.” 

“You will,” said Zefram. “I’ll make sure of that.”


End file.
